I play the Penis Game
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: Sam e Freddie jogar o jogo do pênis. Muito engraçado. Eu escrevi isso em Inglês, também. Então, se você prefere ler que um, vá lá. Isto é para a prática Português.


A / N: Eu não sei quando é o aniversário de Sam, mas eu tinha escrito isso para outro fandom, mas mudou de modo que caberia aqui. Espero que gostem! Este é apenas para a prática de escrita em Português.

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo iCarly.

Sam sentou-se na sua cadeira, olhando fixamente para a tela. Se tivesse sido qualquer outro dia, Sam teria sido ainda sentada em seu computador. Ela tinha recentemente obtido viciado em um jogo de vídeo, onde você joga como um detetive. Ela apenas tinha que terminar. Isso era tudo o que havia para ele. Ela não podia fazer uma pausa. Não é ainda hoje, seu aniversário. Claro, somente se, Freddie e Carly estava aqui.

Todos os outros tinham ido para estar com suas famílias, levou seus filhos truque-ou-tratamento, ou foram a uma festa do escritório para o Halloween. Sim, hoje foi 31 de outubro. aniversário de Sam. Dia das Bruxas. Sam não tem um problema com o seu aniversário cair neste dia em particular. Ela ficou bastante solitário às vezes. Claro, era difícil sentir-se solitário agora, especialmente quando ela estava sendo bombardeado por seu amigo, Freddie.

Carly tinha saído enganar-ou-tratamento com Spencer e seu primo litttle que tinha ido visitar, e lhes disse para "não matar uns aos outros enquanto estou fora. Eu só vou ser um pouco".

"... Algo doce?" voz de Freddie inturrupted treinar Sam's do pensamento.

"Sinto muito, nub, o que você disse?" Sam perguntou docemente e com sarcasmo.

"Eu disse que é insalubre para sentar e jogar um jogo constantemente. It's Halloween, Sam. Você não quer ir para fora, fazer alguma coisa, possivelmente, obter algo doce?" ele perguntou.

"Não. Eu estou bem." Sam disse, em seguida, continuou a jogar seu jogo.

Freddie revirou os olhos e suspirou de aborrecimento.

"Eu não me importo. Vamos de qualquer maneira." Freddie disse, puxando Sam fora da porta. Sam, é claro, protestou, no entanto, Freddie fortes que ela e puxou-a para a cozinha. Na cozinha havia um bolo sobre a mesa. Tinha geada de laranja e sobre ela, em letras pretas geada foram as palavras "Happy Birthday Sam". Ela só podia olhar de espanto. "Freddie, você já tem o bolo para o meu aniversário e por quê? Como?" Sam perguntou.

"Oh, eu tenho os meus caminhos." foi a sua resposta.

Os dois amigos se entreolharam.

"Carly". disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Sam riu, riu até mesmo, o que era incomum para o demônio loira cabeças.

"Muito obrigado, em qualquer caso." Sam disse.

"Aqui". Freddie acendeu as velas para que Sam poderia fundir-los. Uma vez ela fez, eles começaram a cortar o bolo e comer alguns deles.

"Sabe, Sam," Freddie disse entre as mordidas ", é costume jogar um jogo no seu aniversário."

"Sério?" perguntou a loira.

"Uh huh. Quer jogar um jogo?" Freddie perguntou.

"Oh chiz. Temo qualquer jogo que eu jogo com você, não vai acabar bem." Sam disse.

"É o chamado jogo de pênis." Freddie disse.

Sam piscou. "E ele está lá. Vou para a cama."

Freddie parou. "De jeito nenhum. Carly me fez tocar no meu aniversário, então eu temo que você deve sofrer também."

Sam suspirou. "Tudo bem. Como você joga?" ela perguntou, cansado.

"Bem, o primeiro jogador diz 'pênis'. O segundo jogador então afirma que mais alto do que o primeiro. Então o primeiro jogador tem que falar mais alto. E assim por diante e assim por diante." Freddie disse.

Sam colocou o dedo na boca dela. "Penis Bem, tudo bem então.. Eu acredito itis agora Freddumb é?" Sam perguntou em tom sarcástico.

"Sim, é. Penis". Freddie disse um pouco mais alto.

"Penis!"-Sam

"Penis!" -Freddie.

"Penis!" -Sam.

"PE-NIS!" - Freddie.

"Pênis!" Sam gritou.

"Pênis!" Freddie gritou mais alto.

Foi nessa época que Carly chegou na cozinha com Spencer e seu primo voltando de enganar-ou-tratamento. Infelizmente, os dois foram tão longe em seu jogo que não notá-los entrar, e eles continuaram a jogar.

"PEEEEENNNNNIIIIIIIISSSSSS!" Sam gritou.

"PEEEEEENNNNNNIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS!" Freddie gritou mais alto.

"!" Sam shreeked.

Ela então sorriu triunfante.

"Eu ganhei". Sam disse.

A menina ao lado de Carly olhou para ela, depois de volta para Sam e Freddie.

"Carly, que é um pênis? E por que eles estavam gritando isso?", Perguntou ela.

Carly olhou para Sam e Freddie e saiu com seu primo.

"Vamos lá. Existem ainda algumas casas acho que podemos bater." disse ela, fechando a porta atrás deles.

"Hahaha ... Feliz Aniversário, Sam". Freddie riu.

"Não é engraçado. Eu sabia que qualquer jogo que eu joguei com você chupar". Sam olhou para o Freddie.

Freddie riu. "Espera aí, Sammy. É um jogo completamente diferente." disse ele.

Sam ficou vermelho, depois olhou para o Freddie.

"Cale a boca."

A / N: Q eu disse, Este é apenas para a prática de escrita em Português. Lá está ele! Espero que vocês gostem! REVISÃO!


End file.
